THE VIRUS
by lee eun san
Summary: Korea diteror oleh sebuah virus misterius yang membuat orang yang terkena paparan virus itu menjadi kehilangan jati diri mereka. pemerintah mengumpulkan 12 orang paling berpengalaman untuk mengatasinya. 12 orang yang bertangung jawab penuh atas ketentraman korea di masa akan datang. Ditengah pencarian mereka ada bumbu cinta, dendam dan penghianatan.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Lee Eun San

Title : The Virus

Genre : Thriller

Length : Chaptered

Summary

Korea diteror oleh sebuah virus misterius yang membuat orang yang terkena paparan virus itu menjadi kehilangan jati diri mereka. Virus yang menyerang daerah paling vital dalam perekonomian korea itu membuat pemerintah mengumpulkan 12 orang paling berpengalaman untuk mengatasinya. 12 orang yang bertangung jawab penuh atas ketentraman korea di masa akan datang berkumpul dan dimulailah pencarian virus paling misterius yang pernah tercipta. Ditengah pencarian mereka ada bumbu cinta, dendam dan penghianatan yang bahkan membuat mereka sendiri tak lagi mengenal siapa lawan dan kawan mereka. An Exo fanfiction/Rate T/official pairing/always GS.

Cast

Kim Minseok aka xiumin

Xi Luhan

Wu Yifan aka Kris

Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho

Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo aka D.O

Kim Jongdae aka Chen

Huang Zitao aka tao

Kim Jongin aka kai

Oh Sehun

Chapter 1

Satuan polisi khusus korea sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak untuk membahas hal darurat yang menyangkut kelangsungan hidup rakyat korea. Saat ini sekumpulan namja dan yeoja berbagai usai sedang berkumpul di ruangan berdinding transaparan yang membuat pergerakan sedikitpun dari orang yang ada disana akan terlihat. Seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu tampan dan berkarisma berbalut stelan jas necis pada tubuh atletisnya itu berdiri angkuh sambil menenteng sebuah berkas ber map merah ditangannya. Matanya menatap setiap sosok yang ada di ruangan itu penuh intimidasi.

"apa kalian sudah tahu, mengapa aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di ruang ini?" katanya dengan suara penuh wibawa.

"siap, pak. Belum pak." Jawab semuanya kompak.

Namja itu kembali duduk di kursi yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya nyaman sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan guna memulai bicara. "aku akan menyampaikan sebuah berita buruk pada kalian."

Kening semua orang yang ada di sana kontan mengkerut bingung.

"memang kapan dia menyampaikan hal baik,eoh?" batin seorang anak buahnya yang bertubuh tambun.

"kita mendapat ancaman siang tadi." Lanjut namja tampan yang berprofesi sebagai kepala polisi distrik seoul itu pelan. Namja yang bernama lengkap Choi siown itu menatap semua naak buahnya serius

"hajiman sajangnim? Apa maksud anda dengan ancaman? Siapakah yang mengancam kita? Apa pihak korea utara? Atau sekutunya?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh indah dengan balutan dress hitam ketat yang membungkus pahatan indahnya.

"bukan siapa, tapi apa." Jawab siwon ambigu.

"eh? Maksud anda sajangnim?" ulang beberapa anak buahnya hampir bersamaan.

"siang tadi aku mendapat laporan dari kepolisian kepulauan jeju bahwa mereka mendapatkan laporan dari masyarakat bahwa ditemukan puluhan orang yang berteriak-teriak dan mengamuk tak jelas setelah kunjungan mereka ke sebuah departemen store terbesar di daerah itu."

"eh? Apa maksudnya dengan mengamuk? Mereka kerasukan begitu?" Tanya yang lain.

"kerasukan? Hah! Kau jangan berkata hal bodoh kim minjung-ssi! Apa kau fikir di zaman modern seperti ini kita masih harus percaya tahyul? Hah! aku tak percaya seorang polisi macam kau memiliki pola fikir primitive macam itu." Sanggah yeoja cantik tadi pada salah satu teman seangkatannya yang persis duduk di depannya.

Yeoja yeng dipanggil mingjung itu sontak saja menatap sengit yeoja yang menyanggah ucapanya tadi. "apa maksud anda Victoria-ssi?" katanya sengit.

"hentikan perdebatan tak penting kalian sekarang atau kuusir kalian berdua keluar!" bentak siwon pada kedua yeoja itu yang sontak membuat mereka mengatupkan mulutnya rapat.

"jadi bisa aku lanjutkan?"

Semua anak buahnya mengangguk patuh.

"setelah kejadian itu pihak kepolisan di buat kerepotan mengatasi kejadian aneh itu dan karena mereka tak sanggup mengatasi hal tersebut sendiri makanya mereka mengirimkan berkas pada kita untuk meminta bantuan."

"maaf saya memotong sajangnim. Apakah pihak kepolisian sudah yakin bahwa korban-korban itu mulai bermunculan setelah mereka mendatangi departemn store itu?"

Pemimpin itu mengangguk. "ya, karena semua korban yang ada di dalam karantina sekarang adalah pengunjung dan staff tempat itu. Pihak kepolisian sudah memeriksa semua daerah selain tempat itu dan sampai saat ini semuanya masih aman. Namum karena pihak mereka khawatir virus aneh itu akan makin menyebar makanya mereka meminta bantuan kita."

"lalu bisakah kami tahu apa tanda-tanda orang yang terkena virus itu sajangnim?"

"aku sendiri belum memastian benar seperti apa gejala terjangkitnya virus itu pada korbannya. Namun yang aku tahu saat seseorang terinfensi virus itu dia akan mulai berteriak. Setelah itu mereka akan menjadi sangat paranoid dan mulai menunjukan gejala seperti orang yang terkena depresi berat." Jelas pemimpin itu.

"virus yang mengerikan." Gumam mereka bersama.

"lalu, sajangnim. Apa kira-kira yang akan pihak kita lakukan untuk membantu mereka?"

"tentu saja aku akan mengirimkan orang kesana. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sudah aku seleksi ketat sebagai sebuah tim yang akan bekerja untukku." Katanya.

Semuanya terlihat mulai tegang. Meski sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa takut di benak mereka namun ada pula sisi diri mereka yang tertantang untuk mencoba menguak misteri apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

"lalu sajangnim, apakah anda sudah menentukan pilihan anda?" Tanya anak buahnya penuh harap.

Namja berstatus kepala polisi itu mengangguk kecil. "tentu saja. Kalau tidak untuk apa aku mengumpulkan kalian di sisini." Katanya dingin.

Melihat tatapan tajam namja berpangkat tinggi itu sontak membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana meneguk ludahnya susah.

"setelah aku berfikir akhirnya aku sudah memutuskan bahawa aku akan memberikan kasus ini pada…"

"tok..tok..tok.." terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari luar ruangan itu.

"ah.. kurasa itu mereka. silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian anak-anak." Katanya sambil menatap pintu coklat yang masih tertutup rapat itu lantang.

Sesaat kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan beberapa sosok yang terlihat berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana siwon sedang duduk.

Yang pertama masuk adalah seorang namja berpostur tinggi tegap berwajah dingin namun mempesona. Matanya dan garis rahangnya yang tajam membuat siapapun akan terintimidasi hanya dengan memandang wajahnya. Rambutnya yang keemasan di sisir rapi kesamping dengan tambahan gel untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya. Namja berbalut kemeja putih dan jas hitam pekat itu terlihat berjalan mendekati namja yang bersatus pemimpin rapat itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi rasa hormat baru setelahnya ia menjabat kuat uluran tangan siwon sambil mengulas senyumnya sekilas.

"how do you do, sir.."

"how do you do" sapa mereka basa basi.

Siwon memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini ia menatap lagi semua anak buahnya. "perkenalkan dia adalah Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil kris. Dia adalah lulusan terbaik sekolah kepolisian di Canada beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sekarang dia memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menetap di korea. Dia adalah orang yang akan bertangung jawab penuh atas khasus ini." Katanya

Beberapa orang terlihat mendelik tak percaya atasan mereka itu menyerahkan kasus penting ini pada namja muda macam kris. Ditambah lagi, kenapa juga pemimpin itu harus seseorang yang berasal dari devisi lain?

"berhentilah menunjukkan wajah tak percaya kalian itu, kalian terlihat sangat konyol." Kataya to the point.

"mungkin di otak kalian semua, kalian berfikir bahwa aku pasti sudah gila menyerahkan masalah ini pada orang macam kirs bukan? Hh.. tapi percayalah aku tak akan mengambil keputusan sebelum aku meneliti sesuatu itu dengan benar. Kris memang masih terlihat muda dan tak berpengalaman tapi kalian jangan kaget kalau dia adalah rebutan dari pihak CIA,FBI dan INTERPOL dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Kecerdasan dan pengalamannya di dunia kepolisian membuatnya begitu diingginkan oleh badan intelejensi terkemuka itu. Kalian tentu masih ingat pembunuhan wanita-wanita kaya di kawasan London dan paris beberapa waktu yang lalu bukan? Dialah sosok paling berjasa dalam pengungkapan kasus itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja kris memilih untuk bergabung dengan agen rahasia itu sesuka hatinya tapi beruntunglah bagi kita bahwa kris lebih memilih pulang dan membantu negeri ini walaupun sebenarnya dia tak murni berdarah korea." Jelas siwon panjang lebar.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentle man, my name is Kris. Nice too meet you." Katanya singkat dan padat.

"nice too meet you too…" kompak semuanya sambil menatap kris tak percaya.

"baiklah yang selanjutnya, silahkan masuk.." perintahnya. Beberapa saat kemuadian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berderap mantab lalu muncullah seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap berkulit eksotis di hadapan mereka. Namja tampan dengan mata dan garis bibir tajam itu berdiri tepat di samping kris. Di belakangnya mengekor seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil berwajah bak dewi yunani yang berjalan anggun sambil sesekali menatap semua yang ada disana dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Kulitnya yang puth dan matanya yang berhias eyeliner indah membuat bebrapa pegawai namja di sana dibuat tak berkedip saking terpesonanya.

"perkenalkan dia adalah kim Jongin. Putra pertama dari menteri pertahanan korea saat ini. Meski usianya masih sangat muda, tapi jongin atau ia biasa di panggil kai adalah lulusan harvad untuk jurusan ilmu hukum dan juga baru saja di nobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik sekolah kepolisian di rusia. Dia adalah seorang ahli dalam bidang analisis. Otaknya yang cerdas mengantarkannya menjadi orang paling muda yang berhasil mendapat penghargaan dari beberapa badan intelejansi di berbagai Negara.

Kai menundukkan tubuhnya beberapa derajat di depan semua yang ada disana "selamat siang, perkenalkan nama saya kai. Senang bertemu dengan anda semua."

"dan yang satu ini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Kalian jangan tertipu oleh penampilannya yang terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Yeoja mungil ini adalah seorang petarung hebat di kepolisian. Dia adalah pemilik sabuk hitam untuk beberapa cabang bela diri contohnya hapkido, jujitsu, karate, kungfu dan masih banyak jenis martial art lainnya yang mahir ia kuasai. Yeoja mungil ini adalah satu-satunya polisi korea yang berhasil mendapatkan gelar the most powerfull women di pertandingan resmi badan intelenjensi dunia beberapa saat yang lalu.

Semua yang ada disana tak bisa menutupi rasa kagum mereka saat melihat baekhyun. "wah.. dia cantik dan dia berbahaya.. asataga aku,, terpesona….dia cantik sekali.." jerit batin salah satu namja yang ada disana.

"anyeonghaseo,,cheoneun Byun baekhyun imnida, banbapseumnida.." katanya ceria.

"ah.. anyeong.." jawab mereka setelah tertegun bebrapa saat.

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan, silahkan masuk.." perintahnya pada entah siapa. Tak lama kemudian muncullah dua sosok lagi yang tak kalah indah dari sosok sebelumnya. Dua namja muncul saling berurutan. Namja pertama berwajah ceria dengan senyum ramah yang setia menghiasi pahatan tegas rahangnya. Namja bersurai coklat itu tersenyum pada semua yang ada disana dengan begitu santainya. Namja kedua bertolak belakang dari yang satunya. Namja ini terlihat begitu dingin dengan wajah datar yang senantiasa membingkai indah sosoknya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat dengan rambut pirang keemasan makin membuat sosoknya terlihat menonjol dimanapun dia berada. Mungkin kedinginan wajahnya masih 11-12 dengan kris.

"kita mulai dari namja murah senyum ini. Dia adalah Kim Jongdae atau ia bisa di panggil chen. Dia adalah putra pertama tuan Kim Jonghyun pemilik Kim Tel yang menguasai seluruh teknologi informasi di korea. Namja yang berhasil lulus cumlaude dari MIT ini bergabung dengan kepolisian korea sebagai ahli IT di Blue House. Aku memintanya secara pribadi untuk bergabung dengan tim ini agar ia bisa membantu melacak darimana virus ini buat dan siapa yang merencangnya.

Chen menyungggingkan senyum ramahnya sekali lagi. "sebenarnya saya tak sehebat yang baru saja anda ungkapkan sajangnim, saya juga masih belajar." Katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"tssskk,,, tak usah merendahkan dirimu begitu, chen. Aku tahu setinggi apa reputasimu di dunia per IT-an itu." Jawab sang atasan yang langsung membuat chen menyungingkan cengiran lucunya.

"sekarang perkenalkan dirimu.."

Chen mengangguk sekilas "selamat siang, semuanya. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chen. Senang bertemu dengan anda semua.." sapanya ramah.

Suasana kaku dan tegang yang sontak terbentuk beberapa saat yang lalu sedikit mencair dengan sikap hangat chen yang membuat mereka nyaman.

"selamat siang juga Chen. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Kompak semuanya.

"ah.. selanjutnya. Aku perkenalkan dia adal Oh Sehu. Namja yang ada di depan kalian ini adalah namja berIQ tertinggi yang pernah hidup di korea. Dia lahir dengan itelejnsi yang bisa menyaingi orang terpintar manapun di dunia. Dia dalah seorang ahli dalam berbagai bidang. dia master dalam hal merakit senjata, membuat senjata bahkan memusnahkan senjata. Dia juga memiliki pemahaman yang menakjubkan dalam bidang bahasa. Di usianya yang sekarang baru menginjak 19 tahun dia sudah berhasil menguasai bahasa-bahasa asing di dunia. Salah satu diantaranya inggris, prancis, belanda, german, jepang dan beberapa yang lainnya yang aku sendiri tak bisa mengatakannya. Dia adalah salah satu anak ajaib yang pernah terlahir di korea. "

Sehun dengan wajah datarnya membungkuk sekilas lalu menggerakkan bibirnya lambat. "anyeonghaseo, Oh Sehun Imnida." Katanya singkat lagi angkuh.

Tingkahnya yang terlihat tak begitu peduli ada sekitar membuat beberapa pegawai namja lainnya mengeram tertahan melihat sikap sehun yang terlihat arogan.

"ohh,, lihatlah bayi itu.. sombong sekali dia.. aiggoo,.." decih seseorang.

"tsskk,,, anak ajaib? Hah.. Choi siwon sajangnim terlalu memuji anak itu. Apanya yang ajaib,eoh? Wajahnya saja datar begitu. Pasti otakknya juga sedatar wajahnya." Ejek yang lain dongkol.

"baiklah, kalian sudah melihat lima orang yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk kasus ini. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menambahkan satu orang lain dari devisi kita. Seseorang yang aku anggap paling berkompeten untuk menemani ke lima sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan kalian saat ini. Kata namja yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu pelan.

Semua pegawainya terlihat mulai harap-harap cemas menunggu keputusan.

"aku harap aku bisa bergabung di dalam tim itu dan aku akan tunjukkan pada anak berwajah darat itu bahwa dia bukan apa-apa." Tekat seorang namja yang sejak awal kemunculan sehun sudah membenci namja tampan itu.

"aku harap aku bisa bergabung dan bisa mengencani gadis cantik itu.. aaiiggoo.. tuhan jantungku…"

"semoga aku tak terpilih.."

"aku tak mau bergabung disana. Hii.. mengerikan..!"

"pilihanku jatuh kepada…. Kim Minseok." Kata siwon lantang.

Seorang yeoja cantik berpipi gembil berwajah bulat mendongak dari buku laporan yang sejak tadi di bacanya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu setelah telinganya mendengar apa yang baru saja di sampaikan atasannya itu padanya.

"eh? Cheoyo..?" katanya sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Siwon terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "ne, kau nona Kim."

"hajiman sajangnim. Bukankah masih banyak yang lain yang lebih baik dari saya. Saya rasa, saya belum pantas untuk misi sebesar ini." Katanya pelan.

Siwon mengulum sneyumnya sehingga kini dua buah lesung pipi manis tercetak dalam di pipi putihnya. "bukankah sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, nona. Aku tak pernah mengambil keputusan tanpa berfikir panjang lebih dulu. Tentu saja ada alasan dibalik terpilihnya kau dalam misi ini." Katanya sambil menatap manik hitam xiumin yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"aku sudah mencari semua data tentangmu sebelumnya, dan aku cukup terkesan dengan cara kerjamu selama ini. Kau memang pribadi yang tak ingin terlihat menonjol , padahal jika kau mau kau bisa saja melampaui jabatan yang kini kau duduki." Kata siwon lagi

"aku sering mendengar cerita beberapa detektif senior di kantor ini yang sering bercerita bahwa mereka sangat terbantu dengan semua pemikiran dan analisismu yang selalu nyaris sempurna. Kau selalu bisa menemukan celah sempit yang tak terlihat untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus yang bahkan bisa membuat Choi minsoo sajangnim kalang kabut saking pusingnya."

Yeoja cantik yang juga sering di panggil xiumin itu terlihat menunduk sambil merona malu mendengar pujian atasannya itu padanya. "ah,, anda terlalu memuji saja, sajangnim. Saya.. tidak seperti itu.." elaknya.

"hahaha,, sudahlah.. tak usah menunjukan wajah itu sekarang. Yang pasti mulai saat ini aku memutuskan untuk memasukkanmu kedalam tim." Putusnya mutlak.

Xiumin hanya bisa menunduk sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"baiklah, sudah diputuskan tim kepolisoan yang akan berangkat kesana adalah Kris, Kai, Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun dan xiumin. Aku harap kalian berenam bisa saling bahu-membahu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

"siap, pak! Laksanakan." Kompak keenmnya.

"kalian akan berangkat malam ini juga menuju jeju dan memulai penelitian kalian disana."

"siap, pak! Laksanakan!"

"baiklah… semoga berhasil!"

TBC OR DELETE?

HHUAHH…! IGE MWOYA! UTANG FF MASIH BANYAK TAPI UDAH BIKIN LAGI YANG LAIN..?

AKU CARI MATI RUPANYA…! -_-?" #garuk-garuk kepala.

Ini itu ff pertama aku dengan konflik berat sejak awal cerita ini mulai. Aku juga gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ide ini muncul waktu aku lagi tidur dirumah sahabat aku terus kita ngobrol ngasal. Ehh.. tau-tau ini ide cerita muncul gitu aja dari otak kita berdua.

Meski aku sempet ragu buat bikin ini cerita tapi berkat dukungan pemikiran dari sahabat aku #lirik ipin di pojokan! Aku yakin bisa nyelesaiin ini cerita! Yyosshh! Wish me luck!

Okai kira-kira kalian pada mau cerita in di lanjut gak?

Repiu buat nentuin kelanjutaN ini cerita!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Lee Eun San

Title : The Virus

Genre : Thriller

Length : Chaptered

Summary

Korea diteror oleh sebuah virus misterius yang membuat orang yang terkena paparan virus itu menjadi kehilangan jati diri mereka. Virus yang menyerang daerah paling vital dalam perekonomian korea itu membuat pemerintah mengumpulkan 12 orang paling berpengalaman untuk mengatasinya. 12 orang yang bertangung jawab penuh atas ketentraman korea di masa akan datang berkumpul dan dimulailah pencarian virus paling misterius yang pernah tercipta. Ditengah pencarian mereka ada bumbu cinta, dendam dan penghianatan yang bahkan membuat mereka sendiri tak lagi mengenal siapa lawan dan kawan mereka. An Exo fanfiction/Rate T/official pairing/always GS.

Cast

Kim Minseok aka xiumin

Xi Luhan

Wu Yifan aka Kris

Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho

Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo aka D.O

Kim Jongdae aka Chen

Huang Zitao aka tao

Kim Jongin aka kai

Oh Sehun

"baiklah, sudah diputuskan tim kepolisoan yang akan berangkat kesana adalah Kris, Kai, Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun dan xiumin. Aku harap kalian berenam bisa saling bahu-membahu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

"siap, pak! Laksanakan." Kompak keenmnya.

"kalian akan berangkat malam ini juga menuju jeju dan memulai penelitian kalian disana."

"siap, pak! Laksanakan!"

"baiklah… semoga berhasil!"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Hari ini seluruh tim khusus kepolisian yang dibentuk kepala polisi pusat aka Choi Siwon berkumpul di lobby kantor untuk pengecekkan terakhir.

"baiklah, semuanya sudah hadir?" kata siwon sambil meneliti anak buahnya satu per satu.

"kami rasa kami sudah lengkap pak." Jawab kris selaku ketua kelompok.

Siwon terlihat menganggukan keapalnya sekilas. "ah,., baiklah. Lebih baik kalian berangkat sekarang. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik."

Semua anggota tim mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah.. semoga berhasil, anak-anak. Kami menggandalkanmu." Siwon menepuk sekilas pundak kris sebagai tanda bahwa ia menumpukan kepercayaannya penuh pada pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap itu.

"algaisimnida, sajangnim." Jawab kris diplomatis.

Setelah acara pamitan singkat dengan atasan mereka, ke enam anggota tim bergegas menuju lokasi kejadian yang ada di pulau paling terkenal di korea, jeju-do.

"begitu kita sampai disana, kita akan langsung menuju ketempat kejadian. Apa ada yang keberatan?" Tanya kris pada semua rombongan.

"aku oke." Jawab chen.

"so do I." jawab sehun datar

"oke, oppa." Baekhyun menunjukan jempol lentiknya sambil tersenyum menatap kris.

Sisanya hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda setuju.

"baiklah, kalau begitu." Kris menyudahi bicaranya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu masuk pesawat.

Penerbangan dari bandara gimpo ke pulau jeju memakan waktu sekitar dua jam lamanya. Setelah mengecek barang bawaan mereka masing-masing para polisi muda itu tampak santai menarik koper mereka melewati jalur kedatangan domestik.

Saat rombongan mahluk indah itu berjalan beriringan, tak jarang membuat sesama penumpang atau pengunjung bandara mematung sejenak untuk memandangi paras rupawan mereka ber enam.

"lihat itu.. astaga. Apa mereka artis.." pekik seorang anak remaja yang terlihat sedang berbisik pada teman yang ada di sampingnya.

"oommoo..! mereka cantik dan tampan. Astaga….!coba kau lihat yang itu. Omo..omo.. kulitnya seksi sekali. Agghhh.. aku bisa mati jika terus menatapnya.." heboh temannya.

Selagi banyak pasang mata yang memuja keindahan mereka, sang empunya wajah hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar saja kecuali xiumin dan chen yang masih terlihat tersenyum sesekali.

"ttsskk,, selalu saja begini.." keluh sehun sambil memasangkan I pod ketelinganya untuk meredam suara-suara pemujanya.

Ke enam polisi itu dijemput oleh seorang namja paruh baya berpakaian resmi. Namja itu terlihat menyungingkan senyum ramahnya pada ke enam polisi muda yang di rekomendasiakan sahabatnya dari seoul.

"anyyeonghaseo… apa peberbangan kalian lancar." Katanya ramah.

"semuanya berjalan aman, pak." Jawab kris.

"ahaha,, baiklah. Oiya, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Aku Lee Donghae. Kepala polisi pulau jeju. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada kris.

Kris menjabat tangan namja yang mengaku bernama donghae itu erat. "kami juga senang bertemu dengan anada pak." Jawabnya diplomatis.

"ahh. Baiklah. Sebaiknya perkenalan anggota yang lain kita lanjutkan di kantor saja ne,..?"

Semuanya mengangguk "siap, pak!" kompak mereka.

Donghae menggiring mereka semua memasuki beberapa mobil yang telah ia siapkan untuk membawa mereka ke kantornya.

"tempat ini indah.." gumam baekhyun saat ia melihat pemandangan diluar kaca mobil yang membawanya.

Sehun menoleh menatap baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya untuk menghirup udara segar pulau jeju.

"tsskk,, kapan kau tak suka tempat ini, nonna. Setiap kali kita pergi kesini waktu kecil kau selalu menunjukkan wajah itu."

Baekhyun memandang sehun sengit. "yak! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku selalu suka tempat ini, eoh..! lagi pula jeju adalah salah satu tempat terindah di dunia, menurutku." Jawab yeoja cantik bereyeliner itu sengit.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miring andalannya. "terserah padamu saja,,, byun baek,," katanya santai.

"aigo,, lihatlah anak ini..! yak! Panggil aku nonna babo!" geram baekhyun sambil mencoba menatap sengit sehun yang ternyata masih betah menunjukan wajah datar penuh hinaanya.

"ne, ne,, ne,.. "cibir sehun asal.

"ttcciihh,,, anak ini tak pernah berubah! Memanggnya di amerika sana tak ada yang mengajarimu sopan santun,eoh!" kesal baekhyun.

Sehun mengeleng asal. "tentu saja tidak. Disana aku hanya belajar bagaimana memahami senjata, bahasa dan masalah pertahanan lainnya. Selebihnya..eumm maaf saja aku tak tertarik."

"hah! Tuhan berikan aku kesabaran menghadapi anak albino kurang ajar satu ini!" decak baekhyun sambil mengusap dadanya sendiri.

"amin,," jawab sehun sekenanya.

"hah!" dengus baekhyun sengit.

Sehun terlihat puas bisa menjahili baekhyun, yeoja yang sudah ia anggap nonnanya itu. Wajar saja sehun dan baekhyun terlihat begitu akrab karena sejak kecil mereka bertetangga dan kedua orang tua mereka juga bersahabat. Namun saat umur sehun menginjak usia 10 tahun, orang tua sehun memutuskan untuk hijrah ke amerika untuk mengembangkan bisnis mereka yang sedang maju pesat saat itu. Namun meskipun jarak memisakan kedua sahabat ini, mereka tetap saling berkomunikasi lewat email dan saat liburan tiba sehun akan pulang kekorea hanya untuk mengunjungi baekhyun.

Setengah jam waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk sampai ke kantor polis pusat pulau jeju. Kantornya tak terlalu besar seperti yang ada di seoul tapi terlihat cukup keren.

"ayo kita masuk. Aku perkenalkan kalian dengan yang lain." Kata donghae sambil berjalan mendahului keenam orang yang setia mengekornya.

Mereka berjalan sambil membungkuk beberapa kali pada pegawai kantor polisi itu sebagai tanda hormat.

"perhatian, semuanya!" teriak donghae cukup keras untuk mengarahkan perhatian anak buahnya padanya.

Semua yang ada di dalam, memandang donghae dengan seksama. "Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada tim khusus kepolisan yang dibentuk untuk mengatasi virus yang menyerang di kota kita ini. Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu." Kata selanjutnya.

"yang tinggi dan tampan ini namanya kris wu. Dia adalah ketua tim ini." Katanya.

Kris membungkuk sekilas "anyeonghaseo.. perkenalkan saya kris. Senang bertemu dengan anda semua." Kata kris dengan suara beratnya yang penuh wibawa.

"selanjutnya yang ini oh sehun, kim jongdae dan kim jongin.." tunjuknya pada tiga namja yang berdiri tepat di sebelak kiri kris.

"dan dua yeoja ini yang satu bernama kim minseok dan yang diujung sana byun baekhyun." Donghae mengakhiri kata-katanya.

Ke lima orang tersebut menindukkan tubuh mereka singkat. "kami mohon bantuannya.." kompak mereka.

Setelah perkenalan singkat dengan beberapa jaja polisi disana, sesuai rencana tim khusus itu segera melesat menuju lokasi kejadian yang ada di pusat kota. Dengan perlengkapan khusus yang sengaja mereka bawa dari seoul, mereka terlihat siap bertempur.

"tempat awal kasus ini di temukan di lotte mart. Namun setelah diselidiki oleh polisi setempat, mereka tidak berhasil menemukan akar permasalahan dari semua kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi saat itu." Kris memulai diskusi dengan anggota timnya di dalam van yang mereka tumpangi.

"apa mereka yakin sudah memeriksa seluruh ruangan?" sahut baekhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Kris menggeleng "entahlah,, untuk itu kita datang kesana." Jawab kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "ah, baiklah,,"

Beberapa saat kemudia mobil van yang mereka naikki sampai disebuah departemen store terkenal yang terlihat dipagari garis kuning khas keolisian.

"tempat ini cukup luas, apa kita yakin bisa mencarinya dengan cepat?" kata xiumin sambil menatap baekhyun.

Yeoja yang di tatap xiumin itu terlihat tersenyum kecil. "tenang saja.. untuk apa mereka mengumpulkan kita semua jika mereka tak yakin namja-namja itu tak bisa berbuat banyak,eoh? Eonnie tak usah khawatir…" kata baekhyun ramah.

Xiumin mengangguk paham. "ah, geurae.."

Sebelum memasukki daerah itu mereka semua lebih dulu memakai pakaian khusus yang sengaja di siapkan untuk mereka pakai.

"aku sudah memeriksa beberapa laporan dari keluarga korban. Dari mereka aku tahu bahwa gejala awal terjangkitnya virus ini diawali dengan teriakan si korban. Lalu teriakan mereka semakin menjadi lalu mereka terlihat begitu ketakutan. "

Semuanya mengnagguk. "lalu?"

"dan yang harus di garis bawahi, semua pengunjung tempati ini seluruhnya terjangkiti."

"benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "begitu yang aku dengar kemarin."

"apakah semua orang menunjukan gejala awal secara bersamaan?" Tanya xiumin.

Sehun dan chen menggeleng. "entahlah kalau itu, tapi yang aku tahu ada beberapa orang yang mendatangi rumah sakit dengan gejala yang sama dalam waktu yang hamper berdekatan." Jawab kai.

"sekarang yang harus kita fikirkan adalah. Kenapa semuanya bisa terjangkit padahal di tempat ini bukankah tidak memungkinkan semunya berinteraksi secara langsung? Kemungkinan itu hanya satu banding sejuta, kurasa." Kata chen mencoba memberikan pendapatnya

Kai menganguk "sepertinya, setiap orang yang memasukki tempat ini akan langsung terjangkit begitu saja."

"apa kejadian itu hanya terjadi saat itu saja?" Tanya baekhyun..

"kurasa begitu. Setelah adanya laporan dari beberapa orang. Pihak managemen tempat ini memutuskan untuk menutup tempat ini untuk jangka waktu yang tak bisa dipastikan." Jawab kris.

"jadi kesimpulannya, jadi semua korban hanya berasal dari para pengunjung hari itu saja. sekarang mari kita berfikir bagaimana sebuah virus bisa menjangkiti semua orang yang saling tak mengenal itu dalam tempo singkat?" kata kris lagi.

Semuanya terlihat berfikir sejenak. Wajah-wajah rupawa itu terlihat mengkerutkan kening mereka tanda sedang berfikir serius.

"virus ini menyebar begitu saja tanpa perlu adanya kontak fisik langsung dengan korbanlainnya." Batin sehun.

"padahal orang-orang itu tak berkumpul di satu tempat. Mereka bahkan berada di lantai yang berbeda bahkan kecil kemungkinan mereka saling berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya, namun kenapa mereka bisa sama-sama tertular?" baekhyun berfikir keras sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"sesuatu yang mudah menyebar.. sesuatu yang bisa langsung memasuki tubuh manusia bahkan tanpa adanya kontak dengan lainnya. Sesuatu yang kasat mata dan tak ada rasa.."

"astaga! Aku tahu!" pekik sehun tiba-tiba.

Semua mata memandang sehun kaget. "kau sudah tahu benda apa itu?" kata kris ragu.

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "aku mungkin belum tahu benda apa itu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana benda itu menyebar." Katanya yakin.

"benarkah? Coba kau katakan?" kata chen ingin tahu,

Sehun menarik nafasnya ringan. "kalian tentu tahu bukan, semua pengunjung di tempat ini semuanya terjangkit virus itu." Kata sehun

Semuanya mengangguk. "lalu?"

"aku berfikir bagaimana bisa virus seperti itu bisa menyebar dengan mudahnya pada seluruh pengunjung padahal kecil kemungkinan mereka semua saling berinteraksi dan mengadakan kontak fisik bukan?" kata sehun lagi.

Sekali lagi dia membuat lima orang timnya mengangguk.

"coba kalian berfikir, kira-kira media apa yang bisa begitu cepat menyebar dan masuk kedalam tubuh manusia tanpa perlu kontak fisik dengan korbannya. Sesuatu yang tak ada baunya. Sesuatu yang kasat mata dan tak berasa namun bisa dengan mudah masuk kedalam tubuh manusia seolah ia adalah urat nadi kehidupan manusia." Kata sehun ambigu.

Otak-otak berkemampuan cerdas mereka berfikir cepat setelah mendengarkan kata-kata sehun barusan dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka terlihat saling memandnag tak percaya.

"UDARA!" kata semuanya nyaris bersama.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat cara berfikir cepat yang ditunjukkan teman satu timnya.

"astaga,, kau benar. Udara adalah zat yang tak bisa di deteksi dengan cepat. Kau pintar sekali sehunnie.." puji baekhyun pada sehun yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"kau hebat, sehun. Aku bahkan tak berfikir sampai kesana." Kata kai tulus.

"haha,, tak salah kau punya IQ selangit, makne. Otakmu itu memang sangat keren!" puji chen.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil seperti biasa. "biasa saja.. kalian juga pasti bisa menemukannya hanya mungkin aku yang lebih dulu menyadarinya."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata sehun. "baiklah…baiklah..! sehun sudah menemukan cara penyebarannya. Sekarang yang harus kita cari adalah benda apa yang kir-akira bisa mengubah udara di dalam sini menjadi kumpula virus." Kris memandnag anak buahnya serius.

Sekali lagi mereka berfikir.

"sebuah benda? Sebuah alat pengubah udara? Alat pengatur udara?"

"ah! Pendingin ruangan atau pengatur udara. Bukankah pada beberapa pendingin ruangan membutuhkan air untuk menyejukkan?" kali ini chen yang terlihat mendapat pencerahan.

"ah! Iya! Aku rasa alat itu bisa!" pekik xiumin

"tunggu apa lagi. Sekarang mari kita cari alat yang mana yang mengandung virus itu." Saran kai yang langsung di beri anggukan semuanya.

"Mengingat jumlah kita hanya enam lebih baik kita berpencar. Dua orang disetiap lantai, eotthe?"

"baik." Jawab chen.

"kurasa itu bagus. Dengan begitu kita bisa meneliti ruangan besar ini dengan lebih teliti."imbuh kai.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Apa ada yang keberatan aku pergi dengna baekhyun?" kata kris

"tidak masalah. Aku akan pergi dengan xiumin. Kau mau membantuku kan?" kata chen pada xiumin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya."

Xiumin mengangguk. "tidak masalah."

"baiklah sisanya sehun dan kai. Kalian akan bersama. Aku akan memeriksa lantai ini, kalian berempat bebas memilih lantai mana yang akan kalian periksa.

Sesuai instruksi keris mereka berenam berpencar. Dengan sangat teliti mereka mencoba mencari virus itu di setiap pendingin ruangan atau pengatur udara yang mereka temui. Mengingat luasanya tempat ini, pencarian mereka baru membuahkan hasil hamper satujam kemudian. Sehun dan kai adalah orang yang berhasil menemukan benda mencurugakan yang ada di balik sebuah penyejuk ruangan.'

Setelah mendapat kabar dari chen, sisa tim yang lain sepakat berkumpul di tempat awal mereka bertemu tadi. Semua tim terlihat duduk melingkar sambil memandang aneh benda cair berwarna hijau pekat yang kini berdiri manis di depan mereka.

"aku tak menyangka, benda seperti ini bisa menimbulkana masalah sebesar ini.." gumam chen.

"kau benar..tapi sekarang yang jadi masalah kita tak tahu benda apa ini dan bagaimana memusnahkannya." Sehun berkomentar.

"kurasa, tugas kita belum selesai sampai disini. Kita masih haris menyelidiki kira-kira motif apa yang mendasari penyebar virus ini melakukan hal ini pada orang-orang tak berdosa itu." Kata kris.

Semuanya mengiyakan pendapat kris dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"kurasa menghubungi atasan kita adalah pilihan paling bijak yang harus kita ambil."

"baiklah, lagi pula tak satu pun dari kita yang tahu benda apa itu dan semengerikan apa benda itu jika ia menyebar di tubuh kita." Kata chen sambil bergidik.

Kris mengangguk. "ya. Dan kusarankan sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kita juga ikut terjangkit virus sialan itu."

Setelahnya, mereka semua bergeggas kembali menuju van yang setia menunggu mereka di luar. Setelah semua tim naik, mobil besar itu berjalan kembali ke kantor polisi tempat awal mereka tadi.

Kedatangan mereka disambut langsung oleh donghae selaku kepala polisi.

"aku dengar kalian sudah menemukan benda apa itu?"

Kris mengangguk "ya, pak. Namun kami tidak tahu pasti benda apa itu. Kami hanya menemukannya saja."

Donghae tersenyum ramah ."ah, setidaknya kita bisa menemukan akar permasalahnnya. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak menemukan apapun sama sekali." Katanya sambil memandang anak buahnya penuh arti.

Semua yang merasa, segera menundukkan kepala mereka karena malu. Oh ayolah.. siapa yang tak malu jika pengalaman kalian selama belasan tahun menangani kasus harus dikalahkan oleh anak-anak bau kencur yang kebetulan berotak dewa? Dunia tak adil,eoh?

"untuk itu kami ingin meminta pihak pusat mengirimkan beberapa ahli yang bisa membantu kami mengungkapkan benda apa ini sebenarnya. Jika anda tidak keberatan bisakah anda menghubungi choi sajangnim?" kris mengatakan maksudnya langsung.

Donghae mengangguk beberapa kali. "tentu, tentu. Ahh,, tapi sebaiknya kita keruanganku saja. Disana lebih nyaman daripada kita berkumpul disini." Sarannya yang langsung diberi anggukan setuju.

Donghae mengambil telpon yang ada di sebelah kirinya lalu menekan beberapa digit angka. Tak lama ia terlihat menyapa seseorang diseberang sana.

"yeoboseo.." sapanya.

"ne, ini aku, donghae. Ya.. ya..! mereka sudah sampai disini beberapa saat yang lalu."

"tidak1 justru mereka sangat membantu. Tim khusus memang berbeda, eoh.. hahhaha…" kata namja itu sambil terkekeh ringan.

"ah, ya,,! Sebenarnya aku menghubungimu untuk menyampaikan permintaan kris."

Donghae diam sebentar.

"jadi begini, saat ini mereka sudah berhasil menemukan benda yang dicurigai sebagai virus yang menghebohkan itu tapi yang jadi masalah mereka tak tahu benda apa itu. Untuk itu mereka meminta padaku untuk menyampaikan padamu untuk mengirim beberapa tim lainya yang bertugas untuk meneliti virus itu."

Dia terlihat diam lagi

"ah, baiklah. Aku menunggu kabar darimu selanjutnya."

Donghae meletakkan telponnya ketempat asal. "kata atasan kalian , dia akan segera mencari tim yang kalian butuhkan dalam waktu dekat. Selagi kalian menunggu, kalian bisa menginap di rumah dinas yang di telah disediakan untuk kalian atau bisa juga kalian menginap di hotel.

"bagi kami, dimanapun kami tinggal bukan masalah asalkan tempat itu cukup nyaman untuk kami tinggali." Jawab kris.

"justru itu, aku tak tahu tingkat nyaman kalian seprti apa. Hhh..bisakah kalian memberikan sedikit spesifikasi?"

"tempat itu harus tenang. Aku tak bisa jika harus berada di tempat bising terlalu lama. Aku bisa pusing." Jawab sehun datar.

"kami harus mendapatkan tempat dengan konektifitas internet yang cepat meskipun tempat itu ada di bawah tanah." Lanjut chen.

"udaranya harus segar, karena ada kalanya saat otakku buntu aku membutuhkan tempat yang lapang untuk meditasi untuk menjernihkan pikiran." Kini giliran baekhyun yang berkomentar.

"aku suka tempat yang tak membatasi gerak kami." Jawab kai.

"aku hanya butuh sedikit ruang yang memiliki dapur untuk aku gunakan memasak." Jawab xiumin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Donghae memandang kris. "lalu kau?"

Kris menghela nafasnya "aku rasa semua yang saya inginkan sudah dikatakan oleh tim saya." Jawab kris.

"aahh,, sebenarnya permintaan kalian cukup rumit. Tapi jangan khawatir aku memiliki sebuah tempat yang aku rasa cocok untuk kalian tempati selama menjalankan misi ini. Saat tim kalian sudah berkumpul semua, aku akan mengantar kalian kesana, lengkap dengan tim yang sedang dipilih siwon sekarang." Jawab donghae.

"lalu, sekarang kami harus tinggal dimana?" Tanya chen.

"di hotel, tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Semua mengangguk. "baiklah, kurasa kalian pasti juga sudah lelah mendengarkan semua ocehanku sejak tadi. Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi istirahat anak buahku akan mengantar kalian ke hotel tempat kalian menginap." Lanjut donghae.

Tak berapa lama seseorang mendatangi mereka lalu menggiring mereka untuk kembali masuk kedalam van yang tadi membawa mereka ke lokasi kejadian. Mobil itu membawa semuanya menuju hotel yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, semuanya sampai dihotel. Setelah menyelsaikan pembagian kamar, keenam tim elit polisi korea itu memasukki kamar mereka untuk istirahat.

.

.

Dua hari waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk mendapat kabar dai atasan mereka di seoul sana. Akhirnya setelah hamper bosan menunggu, mereka mendapat panggilan dari dongahe untuk segera berangkat ke kantor karena tim mereka yang lain sudah menunggu. Segera setelah bersiap-siap, mereka semua sudah duduk di kursi mobil sambil memegang benda persegi canggih yang selalu mereka bawa kemanapun. Mobil itu melesat jalanan jeju yang lumayan sepi jadi tak memerlukan waktu lama mereka semua sudha sampai di dean kantor polisi itu lagi.

"ah,, kalian sudah datang." Sapa donghae dari mejanya.

"setelah emndapat kabat dari anda kami segera bergegas kesini pak." Jawab kris.

"ah,, ya, ya… baiklah. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kalian bisa duduk disana sambil menunggu."

Mereka berenam duduk rapi dan saling berjejer.

Tak berselang lama pintu ruangan donghae diketuk pelan.

"ah,,, kurasa itu mereka." Pekik donghae senang.

"masuk,," katanya lantang.

Pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja muda berparas tampan nyaris sempurna. Wajahnya bersseri cerah dan oh jangan lupakan senyum angelic yang setia melengkun manis di bibirnya.

"masuklah... Kami sudah menunggumu." Kata donghae semangat.

Namja yang dipanggil tadi membungkuk singkat dan mulai memasukki ruangan. Di belakangnya mengekor beberapa orang lainnya yang asti adalah timnya.

"ah,, kalian tim yang dikirimkan siwon bukan?" Tanya dongahe.

Namja yang pertama masuk tadi mengangguk pelan "ne, sajangnim."

"ah,, baiklah,,,, aku sudah membaca profil kalian semua. Dan aku cukup kaget melihatnya. Aaiigoo,. Aku tak menyangka di korea banyak anak muda berbakat seperti kalian semua. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku dibuat kagum oleh tim milik kris, dan sekarang sekali lagi aku dibuat melongo oleh kalian." Kata donghae panjang.

"ah,, kami tidak begitu sajangnim." Jawab namja tadi malu-malu."

Dongahe terkekeh." Baiklah, baiklah. Bisakah sekarang kau memperkenalkan kau dan juga timmu?"

Namja itu mengangguk. "tentu saja, sajangnim. Dengan senang hati saya melakukannya."

"perkenalkan, nama saya kim joonmyeon tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya suho. Saya adaalh ketua tim ini." Kata namja tampan itu.

"kalian harus tahu, suho ini adalah professor termuda yng dimiliki korea. Di usianya yang belum genap 30 tahun dia sudah berhasil meraih gelar doktornya dalam cabang ilmu kimia." Jelas donghae sambil membaca selembar kertas laporan yang ada di tangannya.

Suho menundukkan wajahnya malu."ah,, anda terlalu memuji sajannim."

Donghae terkekeh. "ahhaha..benarkah. baiklah lanjutkan."

"yang berdiri di samping saya ini adalah Park chanyeol. Dia adalah ahli dlam bidang ilmu biologi dan turunannya."

Namja tinggi berwajah childis itu menundukkan tubuh jangkungnya sekilas "anyeonghaseo, choneun  
Park Chanyeol imnida." Katanya dengan suara beratnya.

"dua yeoja di samping chanyeol adalah Xi luhan dan Zhang Yizing. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab pada zat-zat radioaktif.

Kedua yeoja cantik itu menunduk pelan "anyeonghaseo. Xi luhan imnida."

"anyeonghaseo. Zhang Yizing imnida." kata mereka bergantian.

"dan yeoja yang paling pojok itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah orang yang bertugas meneliti reaksi kimia."

Yeoja bermata bulat yang tadi suho perkenalkan namanya membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas. "annyeonghaseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kata d.o sopan.

"kalian hanya berlima?" Tanya donghae.

"ah, sebenranya kami masih punya satu lagi anggota. Kebetulan dia sedang menuju kemari sekarang." Baru saja suho menutup mulutnya saat tiba-tiba sesosok yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi ramping menginterupsi mereka.

"ah, cheosonghamnida,,saya terlambat." Katanya menyesal. Dia membungkuk sekilas di depan semua yang ada sehingga surai coklat sebahunya ikut mengalun turun mengikuti geraknnya. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya., tanpa sengaja manic kelamnya tertumbuk pada sepasang mata tajam lainnya.

"dia…"

TBC

Nah lo kira-kira siapa yang datang coba?

bisa tebak? Kalo bisa kasih seratus deh..! haihh apa deh.!

Okai chap dua kelar, tapi sayangnya masih belum gitu jelas ya,, ! baiklah yang harus kalian lakukan hanya terus membaca ff ii untuk mengerti jalam ceritanya, #aiihh,, ya iyalah!

Abaikan! -_-"

Yang udah baca wajib komen, gak komen dosa!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Lee Eun San

Title : The Virus

Genre : Thriller

Length : Chaptered

Summary

Korea diteror oleh sebuah virus misterius yang membuat orang yang terkena paparan virus itu menjadi kehilangan jati diri mereka. Virus yang menyerang daerah paling vital dalam perekonomian korea itu membuat pemerintah mengumpulkan 12 orang paling berpengalaman untuk mengatasinya. 12 orang yang bertangung jawab penuh atas ketentraman korea di masa akan datang berkumpul dan dimulailah pencarian virus paling misterius yang pernah tercipta. Ditengah pencarian mereka ada bumbu cinta, dendam dan penghianatan yang bahkan membuat mereka sendiri tak lagi mengenal siapa lawan dan kawan mereka. An Exo fanfiction/Rate T/official pairing/always GS.

Cast

Kim Minseok aka xiumin

Xi Luhan

Wu Yifan aka Kris

Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho

Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo aka D.O

Kim Jongdae aka Chen

Huang Zitao aka tao

Kim Jongin aka kai

Oh Sehun

Annyeong….!

Oremaneyeo….! Apa kabar kalian yeoreobeun….!

Mian aku lama ngilang gitu aja. Abis aku sempet illfill ama para siders yang gak tobat-tobat!

Jadilah aku malas melanjutkan semua ff aku yang tersisa. Tapi entah dari mana, hari ini aku mood lagi buat nulis lanjutan ini cerita. Jadilah dalam dua jam aku duduk di depan laptop tercintaku yang kian hari kian uzir usianya untuk kalian.

Aku harap comebacknya aku di ff ini di barengi dengan respon baik kalian para readers. Soalnya aku bisa balik ngambek lagi kalau kalian masih kaya gitu aja!

Well,, gak uasah banyak cing and cong lagi dah..

Happy reading….!

"ah, cheosonghamnida,,saya terlambat." Katanya menyesal. Dia membungkuk sekilas di depan semua yang ada sehingga surai coklat sebahunya ikut mengalun turun mengikuti geraknnya. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya., tanpa sengaja manic kelamnya tertumbuk pada sepasang mata tajam lainnya.

"dia…"

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"ah.. perkenalkan, dia adalah makne dalam kelompok kami." Kata suho

"perkenalkan dirimu…" imbuhnya.

Yeoja cantik bersurai indah itu membenarkan cara berdirinya. Dia menghadap kedepan lalu membungkuk sekilas sebelum bersuara. "anyeonghaseo, cheneun huang zi tao imnida. Bangapseumnida.." katanya pendek sambil diikuti seulas senyum kecil di bibir kucingnya.

"uri tao adalah asisten dari nona zhang. Dia memang belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya namun kemapuannya dalam bidang kimiawi tidak dapat di remehkan." Jelas suho panjang.

Saat suho tengah asik berbicara sepasang mata mengamati intens sosok indah tao. "kau,, kenapa kau ada disini…" batinnya.

"baiklah.. karena semua tim sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi menuju tempat yang telah aku sediakan selama penelitian kalian disini?" tawar donghae.

Semua menggangguk. "baik, pak!" jawab mereka serempak.

"baiklah,, ayo kalau begitu!

Donghae berjalan mendahuli ke mereka menuju keluar kantor. Dia menaikki sebuah mobil sedan dan meminta yang lain mengikutinya dengan mobil yang sudah ia siapkan.

Perjalanan menuju tempat rahasia itupun di mulai. Deretan mobil-mobil itu melaju santai menyusuri jalanan kota yang lumayan sepi. Meski waktu yang harus mereka habiskan tidaklah pendek namun mereka setidaknya bisa sedikit terhibur karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh tempat ini disepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Setelah menghabiskan hampir satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat berpagar baja tebal dan di kelilingi tembok tinggi ber cat putih bersih. Donghae turun kemudian berjalan menuju depan pintu gerbang. Dia terlihat menekan beberapa tuts dialat yang terpasang di depannya dan tak lama pintu itupun terbuka. Dia kembali memasuki mobilnya dan langsung memasuki tempat itu begitu pula dengan mobil yang membawa ke 12 anggota tim elit kita.

Meski terlihat kaku di luar, ternyata isi tempat itu tidaklah sekaku yang dibayangkan. Setelah kita memasukinya kita akan langsung disuguhkan oleh jalan beraspal sepanjang 500 meter dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang berjejer rapi di sampingnya.

"waahh.. yeppeuda..!" seru baekhyun senang.

Setelah melewati jalan indah itu barulah kita sampai di sebuah bangunan megah berlantai tiga berbentuk serupa tapal kuda yang berdiri angkuh di tengah hamparan hijau rumput-rumput di sekitarnya. Catnya yang sewarna awan membuatnya terlihat indah bila terkena paparan sinar mentari di siang hari.

"ini tempat yang akan kita tinggali?" Tanya chen pada kris.

"may be.." jawabnya.

Mereka melihat donghae turun dari mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka untuk segera mengkutinya.

Secara teratur mereka turun dari dua buah van yang membawa mereka lalu berjejer rapi didepan rumah itu.

"baiklah, anak-anak. Inilah tempat yang kemarin aku janjikan pada kalian. Aku sudah berusaha memeberikan semua fasilitas yang kalian butuhkan selama mengadakan penelitian dan penyelidikan. Ayo masuk."

"baik, pak!" jawab mereka.

Sambil berjalan mereka sesekali melihat dan mengamati rumah itu.

"hhm,, tidak buruk." Gumam kai.

"rumah yang cantik, iyakan gege.." kata lay sambil merangkul lengan suho.

"hhmm,, secantik dirimu." Bisiknya lembut.

Blush…

Wajah lay memerah mendengar kata-kata suho. Dia memukul kecil lengan kekasihnya itu gemas. "issshh.. dasar tukang gombal."

Kekasih? ohhh.. apakah aku belum mengatakan pada kalian bahwa lay dan suho adalah pasangan kekasih? Belum? Benarkah?

Aaahh.. baiklah,, baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan kalau begitu. Kim joonmyeon akan suho dan zhang yixing atau lay, memang sepasang kekasih. Bahkan keduanya sudah melangsungkan pertunangan mereka sejak setahun yang lalu, dan tahun ini mereka berencana menikah. Namun karena adanya kasus ini mereka memutuskan untuk menundanya sampai semua kekacauan ini dapat mereka selelsaikan.

Suho dan lay adalah teman sekelas saat mereka sama-sama mengambil studi di belgia. Suho yang ramah dan lay yang lembut lagi manis membuat hubungan mereka cepat berkembang dari hanya sekedar teman biasa menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam waktu yang relatif cepat. Terhitung sampai tahun ini, mereka sudah menjalin kasih selama empat tahun.

"hhaaiihh… kalian…! Masih saja mesra-mesaraan!" sergah chanyeol jengah. Ia berjalan mendahului sepasang kekasih yang kasmaran itu sambil menggelengkan kepalnya kecil.

"kau hanya iri saja kan? Huh! Makanya jangan hanya bermain dengan tabung-tabung kaca saja yang kau kerjakan! Sesekali keluarlah dengan manusia!" jawab lay cuek.

"hhaiihh…" dengus chanyeol malas.

"sudahlah, chagi. Sebaiknya tunda dulu kekesalanmu padanya, ne." Kata suho lembut.

Semua sudah berjejer rapi menghadap donghae. Para polisi kusus kebanggan rakyat korea itu terlihat siap mendengarkan segala instruksi yang akan mereka terima dari atasan mereka itu.

"baiklah. Pertama-tama aku ucapkan selamat datang pada kalian semua. Seperti kalian lihat tempat ini adalah tempat khusus yang sengaja disiapkan untuk misi kalian saat ini. Tempat ini sangat rahasia, jadi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa memasukinya."

"rumah ini terbagi atas tiga lantai, di setiap lantai terdapat empat kamar. Di lantai satu, ada sebuah laboratorium lengkap yang sudah disiapkan untuk para ilmuwan ada juga ruang makan dan dapur. Dilantai dua, sebuah ruang khusus yang disediakan untuk para polisi dan dilantai paling atas ada sebuah gym mini dan ruang yoga untuk kalian olah raga. Bagi kalian yang bosan di dalam, ada juga halaman luas di luar rumah yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk melepas penat." Kata donghae panjang.

"selama kalian melakukan penelitaian, kami tidak mengizinkan kalian keluar dari tempat ini, karena kami takut akan ada kebocoran informasi dan penyusupan. Oleh karena itu kami secara berkala akan mengirimkan kebutuhan kalian beberapa hari seklai. Tapi kalian tak usah khawatir kalian akan tetap bisa berkomunikais dengan kami dan keluarga kalian karena kami menyediakan alat-alat cangih di rumah ini, kalian tidak keberatan?"

"tidak, pak!" seru mereka.

"bagus kalau begitu. Baiklah. Aku rasa aku tak perlu lama-lama ada disini. Kalian bisa segera istirahat dan memulai misi kalian saat kalian siap."

"baik, pak!"

"aku pergi." Donghae berjalan keluar.

Setelah donghae berlalu, mereka ber 12 berkumpul di ruang tamu yang cukup besar.

"anyeonghaseo, kris imnida." Kris berinisatif memperkenalkan dirinya pada leader tim ilmuwan yang ia kenali bernama suho.

Namja berwajah tampan itupun menyambut uluran tangan kris sambil tersenyum "ne, anyeonghaseo kris. Suho imnida."

Kemudian menyusul yang lain mulai saling berkenalan. Mereka semua berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lain karena mulai saat ini sampai beberapa saat nanti hanya merekalah orang-orang yang bisa mereka temui. Dari sini juga kita tahu bahwa ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah saling mengenal. Sebagai contoh baekhyun, polisi cantik kita yang seksi adalah teman kyungsoo, gadis manis bergelar ilmuwan radio aktif itu. Kedua yeoja cantik nan mungil itu bahkan sejak tadi rupanya sudah asik sendiri bernostalgia dengan kenangan mereka selama di sma.

Kemudian jongin, atau kai yang terlihat akrab dengan sehun. Ternyata mereka pernah sama-sama menjadi siswa pilihan yang dikirim oleh sekolah mereka masing-masing untuk mengikuti camp traning khusus di rusia.

Dan yang terakhir, tao dan kris. Oh. Kalian pasti tak akan percaya jika aku mengatakannya. Mereka adalah…..

Kris melangkah pelan berusaha mencari seseorang yang ia cari. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok itu tengah bediri tak jauhb darinya saat ini.

"kau.. kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah katamu kau akan mengambil jurusan fashion di paris?" Tanya kris pada sosok tao yang sedang asik berdiri menyendiri di samping jendela lantai dua.

Tao yang mendengar suara familiar kris, berbalik dan memandang sosok tegap dan tampan yang sudah lama tak ia temui itu santai.

"huh? kau masih ingat? Hah.. aku saja tidak." Katanya sambil tersenyum miring.

"aku bertanya padamu, tao? Jawab aku." Katanya lagi. Kali ini ada sedikit emosi di dalamnya.

"wow..wow… kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu tentang hidupku, tuan wu? Bukankah itu sangat lucu? Siapa kau berani bertanya macam-macam padaku!" ketusnya.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia berjalan mendekati tao yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya. Setelah menipiskan jarak mereka cukup dekat, Dia memandang wajah cantik tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "tao-er…" katanya lembut.

Tubuh tao bergetar saat ia mendengar nama pangilan itu lagi di telinganya. "wae..?" kata tao gugup. Dia memalingkan wajahnya agar ia tak langsung menatap mata elang kris yang kelam.

"tatap aku saat kita bicara." Kris meraih dagu tao agar yeoja itu menghadapnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat wajah tao dengan jelas. Wajah itu masih sama, cantik dan menggemaskan.

Tao mendengus kesal. "ini hidupku, aku bebas menentukan apa yang aku mau. Kau saja bebas pegi semaumu, apa aku tak bisa seperti itu?" jawab tao.

"kau tentu tahu, apa yang membuatku harus pergi, tao-er. Aku harus menjalankan semua ini…" kata kris lagi.

"lalu? Apa memangnya peduliku? Aku toh sudah tak lagi memikirkan hal itu. Lepas!" sentaknya kasar.

Baru beberapa langkah tao meninggalkan kris. Tangannya sudah kembali ditarik. Tubuh ramping tao oleng dan sukses menubruk dada bidang kris yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan secepat kilat kris mendekap tubuh tao dan mengunci pergerakan yeoja itu.

"yak! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan! Yak! Lepas!" ronta tao.

Namun kris seolah menulikan telinganya. Dia masih saja mendekap tubuh tao, bahkan ia makin mempererat pelukannya saat tao berontak.

"mianhae,, baby…. Mianhae…" gumam kris di sela pelukannya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya keras. Sesungguhnya ia juga sangat merindukan kris, tapi ia belum bisa memaafkan kesalahan kris padanya.

Merasa tak ada lagi perlawannan dari tao, kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap tao.

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi mulus kris. "kau fikir aku masih tao yang dulu? Tao yang manja dan menurut padamu tuan wu? Kau salah besar! Tao yang kau kenal dulu sudah lama hilang! Dia hilang tepat setelah kau meninggalkannya di hari sebelum pertungannya!" kata tao sambil menatap kris denan mata berkaca-kaca.

Selesai ia mengatakn itu, tao segera bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Dia tak ingin kris melihatnya menangis. Ia tak mau kris melihatnya lemah. Tidak! Dia harus terlihat tegar di hadapan namja itu!

"aku harus kuat.. huang zitao,, kau yeoja yang kuat! Jangan menangis!" batin tao berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kris menatap sendu tao yang pergi menjauhinya. "mianhae.. baby…" gumamnya lagi.

TBC

Nah lo! Kok tao nya marah? Kira-kira dia bakalan maapin si bang naga kaga ya..?

Hahaha.. sabar readerdeul.. sabar… orang sabar jidatnya lebar…heheheheh!

Baiklah, bagi kamu-kamu yang penasaran sama cerita ini, di harapkan repiunya. Solanya kalau lagi-lagi sidersnya banyak dan repiunnya dikit aku bakalan ngambek lagi dan milih gak nerusin ff ini.

Bagi yang udah repiu.. gomsahae.. saranghae…! CHUUUP # kecup basah :*

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
